1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microbiological process for producing UK-61,689, an acidic polycyclic ether anticoccidial antibiotic previously available only by chemical means. More particularly it relates to fermentative production of UK-61,689 by cultivating Actinomadura roseorufa having the identifying characteristics of ATCC 53,666; and to Actinomadura roseorufa mutants having the identifying characteristics of ATCC 53,665, ATCC 53,664 and ATCC 53,674.
2. Description of Related Art
EP-0169011, published Jan. 22, 1986 describes production of UK-58,852, a polycyclic ether antibiotic produced by cultivation of Actinomadura roseorufa Huang sp. nov., ATCC 39,697 in an aqueous nutrient medium under submerged aerobic conditions.
UK-61,689, a monoglycone acidic polycyclic ether has formula (I), ##STR1## Its preparation by the selective acid hydrolysis of UK-58,852, a diglycone polycyclic ether having formula (II), wherein R and R' are H ##STR2## is described in British Patent Application No. 8618844, filed Aug. 1, 1986. The process described therein comprises acid hydrolysis of UK-58,852, preferably using 1:1 equivalents of p-toluenesulfonic acid per equivalent of the sodium salt of UK-58,852 in acetonitrile/water as solvent at room temperature.
The preparation of UK-58,852, itself an effective antibiotic, especially anticoccidial agent, is described in EP application 169011, published Jan. 22, 1986. It is produced by submerged aerobic fermentation in aqueous nutrient media of Actinomadura roseorufa Huang sp. nov. ATCC 39,697. Also produced in the fermentation with UK-58,852 are two related minor components, each of which is antibiotically effective in controlling coccidiosis. The two minor components, designated as CP-70,228 and CP-70,828, have formula (II), above, wherein R is H and R.sup.1 is CH.sub.3 ; and each of R and R.sup.1 is methyl, respectively.